1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat display panel, and more particularly, to a flat display panel in which a substrate on which a terminal unit is formed has increased strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel includes a first substrate on which a display unit is disposed and a second substrate that contacts the first substrate and seals the display unit. A pad unit is electrically connected to the display unit and is disposed on the first substrate. A portion of the first substrate where the pad unit is formed is not covered by the second substrate and is not covered by the second substrate. That is, the portion of the first substrate where the pad unit is formed is formed of a single substrate and does not contact the second substrate. Accordingly, the portion of the first substrate where the pad unit is formed has strength weaker than other portions of the first substrate, and thus may be easily damaged by an external impact.